Osculate
by PenTheWillows
Summary: She's had a lot of kisses in her life. But these five were the most important.
1. September 1, 2009

**A/N: **For XxXRegretXxX's 'Five Kisses Competition' on HPFC.

* * *

><p>I. September 1, 2009<p>

Victoire Weasley had her first kiss (and, by default, the first important kiss of her life) at age nine. Unlike her Uncle Ron (but very much like her Uncle George), she was very forward. She left the shyness to her five-year old cousin Lucy. It was Victoire's belief that shyness was just about the worst trait a person could have. How was a girl supposed to get people to listen if she wasn't loud enough for them to hear?

The setting was Platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross Station in London. Victoire was accompanying her Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, cousins James and Albus and Lily, and the grandmother of Uncle Harry's godson. They were all there to see off Teddy Lupin, Victoire's best friend and Uncle Harry's godson, who was starting his first year at Hogwarts.

Victoire was never a girly-girl (nor was she a tomboy; she was fairly in-between), so she wasn't one for overly-emotional displays. Normally, the departure of a person she cared about would never bring her to tears. But this wasn't a normal situation. Teddy was really Victoire's only friend, and only playmate. She was home-schooled, so she didn't really interact with other children her age. Her only relatives close to her age were her younger siblings Louis and Dominique, who were two and three, respectively. Besides, who wants their only friends to be their siblings?

Teddy going off to Hogwarts was, what the young girl perceived to be, the worst thing that could ever happen. Who was to fill all the empty hours of her day? Who would help her prank the adults at family get-togethers (which Teddy frequently attended)? Who would Victoire be without Teddy?

So, when Teddy was about to get on the train, Victoire had to do _something_. Almost without thinking, she yelled, "Teddy, wait!" She ran towards him as he turned to look at her. She had been planning to just hug him, and make sure that he wouldn't forget her while he was busy making a gaggle of friends. But when was the last time things went according to plan?

She ended up kissing him. It was quick, a bit sloppy, and ended with her saying, "Don't forget me," before rushing off, but it was still a kiss. Victoire was blushing from her position behind Aunt Ginny, and watched as Teddy boarded the train, the train's smoke preventing her from discovering his reaction to the kiss. The train pulled out of the station, with Victoire burying her face in Aunt Ginny's coat, hoping to prevent any awkwardness should Teddy see her as the train passed.


	2. November 23, 2014

II. November 23, 2014

Her first boyfriend was at the age of fourteen, and their first kiss marked the second important kiss of her life. His name was Jake Talbot, and he was a Ravenclaw (she was a Gryffindor). He asked her to go with him on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, and she had been inclined to say yes.

They had met up at the Entrance Hall, waved a cheerful goodbye to their friends, and begun the trek down to the village. The trip started out as awkward, as many first dates often do, but the silence was cut by a cheerful laugh from Victoire. Jake had, of course, asked about why she was laughing, and she had replied that she thought awkward silences to be amusing. He had pondered the idea for a minute before laughing as well. The date was off to a decent start.

Jake took her to Honeydukes first, and bought her a bag of Pepper Imps (Victoire's favorite candy). From there, they inspected Quality Quidditch Supplies, owing to the fact that both students hoped to be on their house teams next year. Afterwards, they hit up several other shops before heading to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

At the Three Broomsticks, they met up with some friends who were also on a date. Isadora Williams had been Victoire's best female friend since the second day of school in their first year, and Nigel Thompson had been Jake's best friend almost since birth. It had been Victoire's idea to set them up, and she mentally congratulated herself when she saw them smiling and laughing. The foursome had a nice lunch together, and afterwards visited a few more shops before heading back to the school.

It was about four in the afternoon when they reached the school. Isadora and Nigel bid their two friends a goodbye before heading to the library (they claimed that they had some schoolwork to complete, but Victoire was a bit suspicious). So it was Jake alone who walked Victoire back to the Gryffindor common room. Their walk was quiet; it seemed as if they had nothing else to say after spending numerous hours together.

They were both uncertain once they were standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. What were they supposed to do now? Were they supposed to hug, maybe shake hands? Neither had been in a situation like this before. Jake decided to be the man (as he rightfully should be, seeing as he was the male) and make the first move. He shuffled closer to Victoire, who was staring at her twiddling thumbs.

His whisper of "Victoire" would have been inaudible, had he not been standing right in front of her. She tilted her head upwards, and was taken by surprise when he leaned his own in her direction. Her surprise continued as he 'swooped in' and kissed her. With another whisper, this time one of "Good night", he was gone. And Victoire was left to make sense of it all, anxiously awaiting Isadora's return so that they could go over every detail of the date.


	3. March 19, 2016

III. March 19, 2016

It was near the end of her fifth year when Victoire received the third important kiss in her life. She had been dating Brandon Chapman, a sixth year Slytherin, for six months. Her family had long-ago warned her against befriending Slytherins, but she hadn't listened. Now that the threat of Lord Voldemort was gone, Slytherins were slowly beginning to be accepted by the other three houses.

Brandon had planned a special evening for the sixth month anniversary, and needless to say Victoire was very excited. She and Isadora spent five hours picking out the perfect outfit on the night prior, and three hours getting Victoire ready that morning. The effort was clearly worth it, for when Victoire met Brandon before breakfast, his jaw was dropped (as were many other jaws, as Isadora later informed her).

The couple ate breakfast together at the Gryffindor table, where all the people that Victoire cared about accepted (or at least pretended to accept) Brandon. After breakfast, they said their goodbyes and exited. Once they were in the Entrance Hall again, Brandon conjured a blindfold and slipped it snuggly over her eyes. She didn't mind too much, as long as his surprise was worth it.

Luckily, she had no reason to worry. When Brandon removed the blindfold (After what seemed like an hour but was only eight and a half minutes), Victoire was greeted by the sight of rose petals scattered all over a carpeted floor. Soft music was playing, candles were burning around the room (their vanilla scent mixed with the rose scent and pleasantly assaulted her nostrils), and Brandon was grinning.

No words were said, but Victoire had a decent idea of what was going on. Her suspicions were solidified when he began to lead her to a massive king-sized bed. It was decorated in silver sheets (which she later discovered to be silk), and featured several gold pillows. She allowed Brandon to continue guiding her towards the bed, though she was unsure about what she wanted. Was she sure that she wanted this right now? Was he the one that she wanted to give her most precious gift (in the words of her father) to?

Brandon stopped them upon arriving next to the bed. He began to kiss her, and she let him, though she still wasn't sure as to whether she wanted to go through with this. The kiss quickly got more fervent, leading to a loss of almost all clothing. It was only when he was completely naked, and she was bare but for her knickers, that she realized her feelings.

He was kissing her neck heatedly, sucking and biting (the hickeys would be a pain to hide in the morning), when she decided that this would go no further. She pushed at his chest, but, as seems to happen often in such situations, he wouldn't budge. It took several more shoves, but finally he rolled off her and graced her with a frown.

Victoire informed him that she wasn't ready for this, and Brandon quickly became enraged. He started to yell and tell her that she was leading him on, but she tuned him out. Her focus was on collecting her clothes and concealing her body. She desired to be here no longer. He was still ranting and raving when she reached the door and began to quietly open it. Only then did he notice that she was leaving, but he was too late. He couldn't well run after her in the nude, and by the time he was clothes, she was gone.


	4. June 30, 2016

IV. June 30, 2016

It was only a bit more than three months later (after Victoire had almost lost her virginity to her now-ex-boyfriend) that she had the fourth important kiss of her lifetime. It was a sunny morning as she, along with most of her family, watched Teddy Lupin's graduation. She would readily admit that she was teary-eyed for most of the ceremony. Teddy was still her best friend, and she was dreading his departure from the school.

Afterwards, she was the third person to congratulate him, after his grandmother and Uncle Harry. She clung to him fiercely, almost like she was a child once more, as others congratulated him. But no one seemed to mind, least of all Teddy. When he had finally completed the 'gauntlet', Victoire was still holding on to him as if for dear life. He took it as the perfect opportunity to talk to her privately.

He brought her to an oak tree by the lake and invited her to sit down. But, as she had been sitting for most of the day so far, she declined. Whether she was sitting or standing wouldn't affect their conversation in anyway, so he shrugged it off. They stood there, looking out at the lake, for several minutes as he composed himself. When Teddy finally deemed himself to be ready, he turned to face her.

And got sucked in by her gorgeous periwinkle eyes. He had informed her multiple times before that her eyes should be classified as lethal weapons. He had never seen anything else like them, and though they were perhaps the loveliest of her features, they were also the scariest. Whenever he locked gazes with her, he swore that she was staring into his soul. That was not a comfortable feeling.

Another reason why he believed that her eyes should receive a lethal classification was that they tended to make him act in an unusual manner. Teddy had always been quiet and reserved (for the most part), but her eyes often turned him into a very verbal and rash person (also tending to stop him from filtering his thoughts before speaking). This happened to be one of those times.

Before he could stop himself, he was vocalizing the thoughts he'd been having for months. Thoughts of love, caring, lust, adoration, jealously, longing. Teddy had meant to start the conversation off slowly, but her periwinkle irises had done him in again. Luckily, Victoire didn't seem to mind too much.

It has never been certain who started the kiss, but they were both happily participating when Dominique, Victoire's little sister, found them. Dominique was sworn to secrecy (she was bribed with a ride on Victoire's broom, the newly-released Skyway Starcatcher which happened to be the fastest broom on the market, and three of Teddy's mouth-watering pumpkin rolls), and then sent along on her way.


	5. February 1, 2020

V. February 1, 2020

To none was it surprising that the final important kiss of Victoire Weasley's life was, like two other of her important kisses, with Teddy Lupin. It was eleven years after her first kiss, which also happened to be the first time she kissed Teddy. It was on what she deemed to be the most important day of her life. The final important kiss of Victoire's life was on her wedding day.

I suppose that I could go on about the whole affair of the day: what everyone was wearing, what type of flowers Victoire carried, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen and the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, the vows that they gave, the people in attendance, and the like. But one wedding is like every other, in basis. Anyways, none of that changes the most important part of the ceremony.

Neither Victoire nor Teddy had ever felt happier than they did when the Minister (Victoire's Uncle Percy) pronounced them husband and wife. They tuned out the world as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Officially, this wedding was eleven years in the making. Unofficially, this wedding had been foreseen from the first time Victoire and Teddy laid eyes on each other, when she was two days old, and he was two years old.

Life is funny, isn't it? You can know someone your whole life, but it takes but one special moment to reveal something about them that you've never known before. One day, someone can be your best friend; the next, they've confessed their love for you. Though the past was what overall defined Victoire and Teddy's relationship, they usually left it behind them. All that mattered was how they felt about each other now. Victoire received many kisses in her life, but only five of them were important. Only five of them made a path to her happiness.


End file.
